Survival
by tangent2002
Summary: Survival is our key insticnt; how far will you go to survive against the odds?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Contrary to popular belief, I own Harry Potter. Seriously, I do. J.K. Rowling too. She's my housekeeper. Harry Potter is a real person too, and let me tell you, is he ever-so dead sexy. He's my slave, oh yeah baby! I keep him in a little glass aquarium, and I use my wand to enlarge him when I need something. Oh wait, that so didn't come out right. I mean I make him big, oh, that sounds bad too. OK, so like there's a Harry and a mini-Harry, oh crap. I'll never say this right. He's mine however you slice it though. Ron, Hermione, and Draco too. Draco's pretty cute in the aquarium too. But anyways, what I'm really trying to say is that no moose were harmed in the making of the story.  
=====================  
  
Finally, it was the break in the school year that Harry had been waiting for. Every year he counted the days off his calendar until he could be rid of Privet Drive for another 8 months. Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry was more than ready for the Christmas break. Two days before school was to dismiss for this glorious vacation, Hermione approached Harry, who was struggling to wrap a Christmas present for Sirius.  
  
"Harry, I have a favor to ask you. My parents decided to go to Bermuda for holiday, but I still want to go home. Will you please go with me, just to keep me company? I'm asking Ron to come along as well, the three of us will have a great holiday," Hermione begged.  
  
"Why not just go home by yourself?" Harry asked distantly, still focused on the lumpy package in front of him.  
  
"Well, because ever since that last scare with Vo-, with You -Know-Who, I just don't want to stay home alone, and I certainly don't want you to have to spend the holiday here at Hogwarts alone. Besides, Christmas is about being with the people you love, and who better to spend it with than you and Ron?" Hermione grinned. "Plus I'll let you drive my father's car."   
  
Harry's face broke into a wide grin. Over the summer Uncle Vernon had been teaching a fat 15-year-old Dudley to drive the family car, forcing Harry to ride alone. "Pay attention, boy. If you weren't such a freak maybe you'd wise up and get a normal job and then you could drive cars," he would gruff. Harry had managed to get his Muggle driver's permit before he left for Hogwarts his 5th year, and spent part of the summer between 5th and 6th year at the Burrow, driving Mr. Weasley's magical car. The day he left for Hogwarts 6th year he and Sirius went to the London DMV and got his Muggle driver's license to celebrate his 16th birthday. Ever since he had been itching to get behind the wheel of a car.   
  
"Well, if you put it that way, I guess I'll come," Harry stated. "I just don't know how Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will get on without me though," he added.   
  
Hermione squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Yay! Now I'm gonna go ask Ron. Thanks Harry," Harry watched as Hermione sashayed up the stairs towards Ron's dorm. He couldn't help but notice the way her hips did a little wiggle as she bounced up each step.  
  
For Christmas Harry got his usual pile of gifts, another sweater and some homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley, a book from Hermione ("It's by the same people who wrote Hogwarts, a History, except it's about Quidditch") a box of Kleenex and a can of sardines from the Dursleys, an array of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from Ron, a book about owl species from Hagrid, and a handwritten book of secret spells, potions, and maps compiled by the Marauders from Sirius. Although instead of them being piled at the foot of his bed in Hermione's house, they were all neatly arranged under her family's glowing Muggle Christmas tree. The day after Christmas Ron left Hermione's to go with his family to Romania to visit Bill and Charlie. The day after Ron left, a glorious snowfall blanketed London with 4 inches of snow. Harry was awaked that morning with a very wet cold feeling on his face. His emerald eyes fluttered opened, and Hermione was standing over him with a grin.   
  
"Wakey wakey, sleepy-head! It's a beautiful morning!!" Hermione squealed, twirling a circle as Harry reached for his glasses. "Come on, let's go outside," she nearly yanked his arm out of its socket as she pulled his body out of the bed and out the back door to play in the blinding whiteness that was the backyard. He stepped onto the frozen grass with a yelp, and realized he was barefoot.  
  
"Hermione!" he hissed sharply, noticing he was in only his boxers and worn gray t-shirt, and Hermione was clad in only a thin cotton nightgown. She stooped to pick up a handful of snow, compacted it into a ball and lobbed it at Harry. The frozen missile hit him squarely in his chest. He stood there for a moment, slightly stunned by the cold, and just stared at Hermione, who was giggling like a small child. His green eyes narrowed playfully as he grabbed up a fist of snow and flung it at her, who had darted behind a centuries-old oak tree.  
  
"Come back here!" Harry screeched, darting across the yard to the tree. He snuck quietly around the side, only to find her not there. He walked a full circle around the tree, when an avalanche of snow showered down on him from the branches above. Hermione was hanging from one of the limbs, trying to get down. Harry threw up his hands to shield himself from the snow unsuccessfully, and he somehow managed to have the white flakes fall down the back of his shirt. Hermione giggled louder, then hit the ground with a solid thud, and darted off. Harry ran after her, and soon his long strides caught up with her. He grabbed her by the waist and tackled her to the ground. Hermione gasped as her body came in contact with the frozen grass, snow embedding itself in her hair and soaking through her nightgown. Harry pinned her down with one of his legs straddling either side of her body, and he used his arms to shovel snow on her.   
  
"How about that 'Mione?" he laughed, as he dumped the snow on her hair, arms, stomach and chest, then continued by tickling her senseless. "Ok, Ok, I give up! Uncle, Uncle!" she laughed, as he stopped tickling. The sat there and just had a full on belly laugh for a few seconds, then Hermione unsuccessfully tried to push Harry off of her. He slid down her body, until his weight was resting on her legs.   
  
"Now I'm all wet, you goose," she pouted, attempting to wipe the snow off of her body. Harry chuckled lightly, and watched her rid herself of the cold. His eyes were unexpectedly drawn to her chest, where he could see her nipples standing at full attention in the cold December air. He could feel himself blushing, then he got up quickly and offered his hand to Hermione, pulling her to her feet also.   
  
"Come on, let's go inside before we catch cold. We'll play later," Hermione said, running back towards the house. Several hours and snowball fights later, dusk had set on the neighborhood, and Harry and Hermione were just finishing the frozen pizza they had found in the refrigerator, and discussing what to do with the remainder of the evening. Movies had already been rented, watched an returned, there were no good shows on the Muggle stations at night, and board games with only two players were, well, boring.   
  
"I know! Every year there's a neighborhood in North Ottery St. Catchpole that does a bloody brilliant contest of house lights every Christmas. It's about an hour and a half or two hour drive, but by the time we get there, it will be good and dark so we can see everything wonderfully well," Hermione clapped her hands together, anticipating the millions of blinking, twinkling lights that they could see. Harry's forehead crinkled, making his scar into what looked like a straight line rather than it's lighting shape. "Well, I suppose. If you know how to get there, I'll drive," he smiled. They quickly gathered their coats and found the car keys. After shoveling the large pile of snow off of the hood of the car, they were off on their excursion.   
  
Hermione drifted to sleep on the long trip, leaving Harry in total solitude on the trek, just a man and his map. Somewhere in the last half of the trip, the car began to shudder like all the bolts would fall out and it would fall to pieces. He pulled the car over to the side of the road that stretched through the countryside. "Mione. Hermione, wake up," Harry shook Hermione gently. She stirred, sat up and stretched and yawns. "Are we there?," she asked sleepily.  
  
"Not yet. 'Mione, I think there's something wrong with the car," Harry's eyebrows furrowed together as he turned the key in the ignition. The car sputtered, then died. "Sorry, Mione," he stated, looking like a child who had just broken his mother's favorite vase.  
  
"Well, I wonder what's wrong," Hermione looked thoughtful. Then a look of realization crossed her face. "Harry, did you put gas in the tank before we left? I set the can next to the trashcans by your door." Harry blushed guiltily, and focused his gaze on the floorboard. "I'm sorry, I didn't know why it was there, I put it back in the garage." Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"It's ok Harry. We'll just have to use a bit of magic. Dumbledore will understand, it's a emergency. So just get your wand and say "Accio gasoline" and we'll be all set," Hermione stated simply. Harry colored again and mumbled incoherently. Hermione just looked at him in shock, then her face grew kind of red as she tried to contain her temper. "Harry, dear, tell me you brought your wand," she said through gritted teeth. He continued to stare at the gas pedals and shook his head, his black locks swinging to cover his eyes.  
  
"Oh a fine lot of trouble we're in now," Hermione groaned, slumping back against the seat. "Stuck out in the middle of nowhere. I bet the last gas station or house was 20 minutes back."  
  
"45 actually," Harry stated. Hermione groaned louder, covering her face with her hands and sighing in frustration.  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione. I'm sure some one will drive by shortly and give us a lift. We'll just sit tight for a while," Harry rested his hand on hers, patting it gently.  
  
"You're right Harry. You always are, " she grinned. "Just think of the tale we'll have for Ron when we get back to school," she pointed out.  
  
"This is true," Harry admitted. A stony silence fell over the two. Hermione reached for her jacket out of the back seat and wrapped it tightly around her. For once, Harry was happy to have Dudley's old oversized parka to bury himself in.  
  
"I hope someone comes before all the heat cools off," she stated, slipping her coat around her shoulders.   
  
"You know I watched one time on the Discovery Channel about these people who were trapped in a cave in an avalanche. They had to, well, you know, they," Harry blushed, trying to get the words out. "They had to have sex in order to produce heat for survival. I know, I saw that one too," Hermione finish, also slightly embarrassed as she looked out the window. "Well at least we won't have to resort to that, since it's not even snowing or anything, it's just cold," she pointed out.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right, I know. I was just saying," Harry trailed off. "Look Harry, I know what you're saying. Quit with the embarrassed routine. It's not your better side," she nudged him in the ribs playfully.   
  
After nearly three hours, the two had yet to see one car go by. Hermione was right, it didn't take long for the heat to turn cold, and their jackets weren't helping in the sub-zero weather. Snow had begun to fall gently, but was now howling around them, making the air inside the car feel even colder. Harry found himself holding a convulsing Hermione.   
  
"I'm s-s-so c-cold Harr-rry. And I'm sleepy too, can I sleep?" Hermione's eyes blinked closed and she snuggled into Harry's chest. He shook her harshly. "No 'Mione. You have to stay away, or your body will freeze to death."  
  
"We could always just have sex and keep warm," she giggled. Harry felt color rising in his cheeks, his mind not thinking that was too bad of an idea.  
  
After what seemed like three more hours, Harry checked his watch. A quarter till 12. "Hermione. 'Mione," Harry shook her out of her daze. "Hmm, Harry? Is someone here, I'm so cold," she said in a sleepy voice. "No, it's almost midnight. New Year's will be in 15 minutes," Harry stated. Hermione laughed bitterly. "Happy New Year's to us, out in the middle of the frozen tundra."  
  
"Hey, you're the one who wanted to see the lights out in the frozen tundra," Harry pointed out. "Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Perfect Harry Potter, for ruining your holiday. Anything else you want to blame on me," Hermione gruffed, scooting away from him.  
  
"Now you know I didn't mean it like that," Harry defended. "Oh sure you didn't. Next thing you know you'll blame me for your parents dying," she snapped. Immediately she knew she had made a mistake. Harry's face turned from white to bright red, which was a sight to see with his already blue lips. He crawled into the backseat and slumped into a corner, facing out the window away from Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Harry, come on now, love, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just," Hermione sighed and crawled over the seat to him. "'I'm just kind of frightened, that's all. I don't want to be found a big witch popsicle in the morning or anything," she grabbed for his hand, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Harry. Talk to me please." Harry gave a small sigh of defeat. "I know. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have blamed this on you. We're going to be fine Hermione. We just have to keep our wits about us, and try to stay warm," he patted her hand and continued staring out the window.   
  
After several minutes of silence, he heard Hermione unzipping her coat. Without turning to look, he uttered, "Put your coat back on Hermione, or you will be a popsicle." Her hand traveled to the front of his jacket, undoing the worn and chipped buttons. "What are you doing?" he demanded, slightly confused.  
  
"Harry, you're my best friend, and we've been through a lot. We've nearly sacrificed our lives for each other, so why should we died some wimpy death by freezing. Let's just shag and build up some heat and then we'll be ok till morning," Hermione slid the sleeves over his shoulders, and started to untuck his shirt.  
  
"Wha-What? Are you serious? You've gone daft Hermione. I'm not going to shag you, it's just not right," Harry was sure the cold had frozen her sensibility.  
  
"Oh come on Harry. We're both virgins-," Hermione started, "I never said I was a virgin!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione gave him an undecipherable stare. "We're both virgins. And I always swore I'd never lose my virginity to someone I didn't love. And I don't think I could love you anymore than I already do. Not like a romantic love, but friendship. You're like family Harry. We're just two friends helping each other out. Now are you going to take off your clothes so we can get this over with, or are you content to freeze," Hermione said decisively, taking off her shoes. Harry was still fairly speechless, but obeyed Hermione and removed his clothing.   
  
Once they were both naked, they just sat there, looking at each other. Neither of them was willing to make the first move.  
  
"Before we do this Harry we have to have a rule: No kissing. I mean, I'm sure you're a great kisser," Harry blushed, "but we can't be getting all emotional about this," Hermione reasoned.   
  
"Right, absolutely," Harry agreed quickly. He moved forward slightly and lay Hermione down on top of his coat on the backseat. He and Hermione both started touching each other in an attempt to arouse the other, to make the process less painful. Harry cupped her breast in his hand and squeezed gently, brushing the pad of his thumb over her nipple. Hermione ran her hands down his broad back, and grabbed his bottom, squeezing it. Her hands ran back up, across his wide shoulders, and down his firm chest and stomach. She wrapped her hand around his cock, and started moving it up and down. So she had Harry worked up and ready to go.  
  
"OK, Harry, let's just get this over with. The sooner we're done, the sooner we get warm," Hermione stated, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Harry nodded, and hovered over her, his tip at her opening. He kissed her forehead in a symbol of friendship. "We're gonna make in 'Mione. I promise. We're survivors," he stated, then slowly pushed himself forward into her body. Hermione tensed, anticipating the pain of the initial entry.   
  
"Relax, 'Mione. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you," Harry breathed, trying to hang on to the edge at the feeling of her warm body around him. "Just do it Harry," she stated, bracing herself. Harry thrust forward, and slid completely in. Hermione felt a little pop, and some pressure, then insurmountable pleasure like she had never had before.  
  
"You ok," Harry whispered softly. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"It doesn't really hurt like I thought it would," she said breathlessly. Harry smiled. His pulled his hips back, and closed his eyes tightly at the friction they were causing. Soon he had worked up a frenzied pace that had the both of them panting and sweating profusely. Harry tried to focus on neutral things like Quidditch and Hedwig and Potions class as he continued to pump into Hermione. He wanted to make this moment last for as long as possible, if not for the heat, for the extreme pleasure he was feeling. Hermione tried to hold in her cries and moans, but found her task useless and finally just was crying out Harry's name in pleasure. This only encouraged him, causing him to thrust faster and harder into her body. Soon, with sweat dripping off their bodies, Harry and Hermione reached the far beyond the edges of their friendship in one final moment, then came crashing back to reality together. They both felt it, the fireworks that went off in their heads, along with the beeping of Harry's digital watch, signaling a new year, a new step in their friendship. They lay panting, Hermione slightly crushed by the weight of Harry's body.   
  
Once he caught his breath, Harry mumbled, "Warm yet." All Hermione could manage was a "Hmm." All her energy consumed, she cuddled against Harry's bare chest and fell asleep. Harry put his clothes back on and managed to pull Hermione's sweater and jean on her sleeping form. Carefully monitoring her heat and breathing, Harry tried to distract himself to keep from falling asleep.   
  
He was about to nod off when headlight shone through the front windshield. Harry reached into the front seat and honked the car horn. A Scotland Yard car pulled up beside his car. "Hermione! Wake up. It's time to go home," Harry gentle shook her awake. Her eyes nodded sleepily. "Harry? I dream you and I had sex. It was nice," she mumbled, before drifting back to her dream in his arms. The officer help Harry slid Hermione into the back seat of his car. Harry climbed in beside her, and held her in his arms. Mixed emotions were running through his mind as he drifted to sleep with her in his embrace, and neither noticed the long drive back to her house.  
  
====================  
Yes, yes, there is more! To come later, like when it's not 2 in the morning. Although it's my prime writing time, it's just plain late after a hard day's work. But leave reviews, good, bad, or ugly; and I promise to crank out another chapter soon.  
Jana 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, well, I'm back at it again. Scary, I know. Forgive me for the usage of locations in England, Scotland Yard, and British slang, all that I know I pick up from TV and movies, and I got locations from the Harry Potter Lexicon (http://www.i2k.com/~svderark/lexicon/index.html) for what that's worth. Once again, no moose have been harmed, and as my friend Will pointed out, neither were any other small woodland creatures. Please be sure to leave any suggestions for the furthering of the story in reviews.   
  
As to why I have Harry call hermione 'Mione' is for this reason: Hermione is a relatively long name to have to pronounce and spell everytime you want to refer to her character without having to continually use 'she' or 'her'. Therefore, I looked for different nicknames for her, and the two most prominent ones I found were Herm and 'Mione. And I just can not stand Herm, it just sounds weird to me.  
  
For this story, Harry and Hermione have no previous romantic feelings for each other before the car incident, the mentions of Harry noticing small female details about Hermione are strictly hormonal. After consulting my friend Will about this, he informed me that men, whether they have romantic feelings for a woman or not, will notice things like hips shaking during a walk, or nipples protruding if they should, but that it has nothing to do with lust after the person, it's just a guy thing.  
  
No sex in this chapter, or chapter three more than likely, but there are some brief flashbacks, a few dreams, and some erotic dressing. Not to be confused with salad dressing, but anyways. Moving on. Sorry this one is so short, but again, it's late, and I'm packing to move back into my dorm. A longer chapter later, I hope.  
=========================  
Survival: Chapter 2  
  
Harry felt himself being jarred away as a car's tired bumped over the end of Hermione's driveway. After it stopped, he thanked the Scotland Yard officer, Officer Chaffin according to his uniform, and unlocked the front door. He went back to the car and pick up Hermione and closed the door with his hip. The car backed slowly out onto the snowy white road, and drove away. Harry boosted Hermione up with his knee to keep her from slipping. She let out a small sigh in her sleep, then snuggled to his chest and wrapped her arms around her neck. Harry could feel himself blushing slightly as she did this, but carried her towards the house, his footsteps crunching on the frozen grass. He wiped his snowy shoes on the welcome mat in front of the door, then stepped in to the house.  
  
"Oh, blessed heat," he sighed, feeling the comfortable 73 degree climate of the Granger house envelope his body. He managed to kick off his tennis shoes inside the door, then he padded across the carpet towards the stairs.   
  
Hermione's cheek flushed from the cold, a rosy pink color accenting her features. Harry smiled down at her as a small smirk played on her lips. He briefly wondered what she was dreaming about. As he topped the stairs, he turned to the left and went into the dark of Hermione's room. Crookshanks, who was curled up on a bean bag in the corner near Hermione's TV, meowed offensively as Harry snapped on the blindingly white light, then stretched and yawned, and jumped off his bed and stalked out of the room. He set Hermione gently on the bed, took off her coat and her shoes, and put them in the closet. He contemplated if he should put on her pajamas or not. 'Might as well, it could help her sleep better,' he finally decided.   
  
Pulling open the top drawer other bureau, he found it divided in three sections. The first held her socks, the middle held her panties, and the final containing her bras. Harry's face flush a flaming red as he grabbed a pair of the least provocative underpants he saw, then closed the drawer quickly with a small slam. He placed his hands on the second drawer and squinted his eyes shut. He slid the drawer open a few inches, then peeked one eye open to see its contents. He sighed with relief and opened his eyes as he found the drawer to hold Hermione's pajamas. He noticed some frilly, lacy nighties, but he grabbed a flannel nightshirt with bears drinking coffee on the print.   
  
Walking back over to the bed, he eased Hermione's sweater over her head, and slid her jeans off her legs. He gazed at her naked form for a moment, his eyes worshiping the sight before him. He closed his eyes and could picture the scene they had created just a few hours before. The look of determination in her eyes as she unbuttoned his coat; the shy look she had as he hovered over her; the way she had called his name out in the freezing darkness as he pushed closer and closer to the edge; the way her hands grabbed him, running through his hair, holding the back of his neck, cupping his bottom in her hands, pulling him closer; the way her short fingernails had scratched into the tender skin of his the back of his ribs as her legs wrapped around his waist and she arched her body upwards towards him. Harry felt himself begin to grow warm, and snapped quickly out of his state of reverie.   
  
He sat beside her on the bed, and pulled her to sit up. Her exhausted body slumped against him uncooperatively. He slid first one arm, then the other into the flannel nightshirt, then eased her body back to lay her down. Starting at the hem, he buttoned each button slowly, taking in every inch of her exposed skin before he covered it. He noted the soft curve of her stomach as it flowed downwards into her hips. He smiled at her belly button, and found himself lost in the creamy length of skin that turned into the valley between her breasts. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked longingly at the two orbs, moving up and down slowly with the steady breath of slumber. Her pink nipples stood erect in the cold night air, and Harry closed his eyes, remembering the soft feeling of them underneath his fingers. He forced his fingers to slide the button into the hole, covering her chest. He looked at her collarbone, and the smooth column of her neck, and remembered the way he could see her breathing in sharply by the way her skin stretched over he collarbone. He had longed to give into the urge of kissing her neck, because it only felt natural with their actions, but held back at Hermione's request.   
  
After sliding the final button into place, her grabbed the light yellow pair of panties and held them in his hand. He picked up her left foot, and placed it in the proper leg hole. Setting the left foot down, her pick up the right. He looked at her tiny foot for a moment, grinning slightly at the sparkled pink polish on the toes, He could remember the feeling of her heels as they clung to his lower back, trying to draw him closer. He slid in the right foot, then worked her panties up over her ankles, recalling the feeling of those ankles locked together behind his back. The yellow scrap of fabric slid up over her calves, and Harry was amazed at how much strength was contained in them. He helped her panties slid over her knees, remembering the way she had pulled them up towards her chest to allow him better access, then the way the back of her knees had molded to fit the curve of his side. Still upward his gazed travel, over what seemed like miles of leg, covering each inch after her had memorized it. He worked the garment up her smooth thighs, and he couldn't help remembering the way he fit so perfectly between them. Finally he reached the point where her legs connected to her torso. The soft curls that shielded her center from view were gently covered by the yellow fabric of her panties. Harry lifted her hips up with one hand and slid the panties up to cover her bottom.   
  
After completing the feat of dressing Hermione, Harry pulled her covers up over her body and placed her worn teddy bear, Andy, in the crook of her arm. He gently lifted her head to rest on the pillow, then walked towards the door. He turned at the doorframe, and watched her sleeping. The small smile was still on her lips, and she moved to clutch her teddy bear tightly, and rolled over onto her side, facing Harry. He smiled lovingly at his best friend, his eyes filled with a gentle mixture of sleepy happiness. His hand poised over the light switch as he softly whispered, "Goodnight, Hermione," and snapped off the light, closing the door. 


End file.
